


➺PERCEPTION

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternative Timeline, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: You think that Bucky dislikes you, as he always looks uncomfortable whenever you are in his vicinity, so normally you start avoiding him.Bucky thinks that you hate him,  as you always make sure not to be anywhere near him. Who could possibly love The Winter Soldier after all?But, what if everything is just a matter of perception?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes x you, james "bucky" barnes x reader
Kudos: 38





	➺PERCEPTION

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is part of TUMBLR'S @buckysknifecollection #buckysknifecollectionchallenge. It was a pleasure to be part of this! Not proofread done here so all errors (or horrors) are fully mine, if you spot any don’t hesitate to let me know for I’d love to hear your feedback. As usual, always a pleasure to write down for you all. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on Bucky Barnes or any other Marvel character, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters. **
> 
> **Pictures are taken from the internet and are only for reference, credits go to the owner. Edits are mine**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Feel free to like and comment. Thank You!**
> 
> Prompt: Unrequited Love (maybe?)
> 
> WARNINGS: G. Fluff, unrequited love (maybe?), misinterpretation of actions, mentions of insecurities, two people locked down together, Post-Endgame AU? (In which Tony and Nat died but Steve did not stay in the past and Sam still becomes Cap) IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

##  _****A Bucky Barnes x Housekeeper! Reader One-Shot**** _

##  [ ](https://ibb.co/JdFhkXH)

##  **⤜★⤛**

_The first time_ it happened he didn’t put any mind to it, he had after all just gotten back from a mission and the need to wash off the dirt and gunpowder smell was too much. _One glance_ , _that was all it took_ , however, for him to feel indescribably drawn to you. The color of your irises and all the life filtering through them, it astonishingly made his insides warm and an unexplainable shiver to run down his spine, the weird thing for him was that it didn’t feel wrong, oh no, _it felt so good, so right..._

_He didn’t know it, but you felt it too_

You couldn’t but to avert your eyes elsewhere, you thought it was just a mere coincidence as you considered yourself as a mundane occurrence outside of their typical _hero-ing_ environment, where their interactions with “ _normal_ ” people outside their work duties and missions, were down to the minimum. That didn’t stop your heart to skip a beat the moment you got lost into his bewitching azure eyes. But it also made you heavily aware of yourself, as there was something sparkling on his eyes that you could not identify, _maybe surprise? Maybe dislike? How could you for a moment dream that he would look at you any different?_ You were after all, _literally_ standing on his way. So without much thought you scurried away from his sight before even letting out your name.

_That was only the first of many awkward moments to come and only the first of three fateful encounters..._

##  **⤜★⤛**

_The second time_ it happened you were not alone like the first time. This time around it was after the whole team was sharing some down time before the briefing for their next mission. They were all having a good time chatting and snaking around in their lounge room.

It would be the first time that you saw him since your uncomfortable encounter, as since that day you had done your best to accommodate your working schedule in such a way as not to collide with his or the others’. He hadn’t done anything wrong, nor had he been disrespectful to you in any way but it was the way he made your knees buckle with a single look of his that made you weary of being in his presence and to avert your eyes elsewhere if you so briefly met his eyes. You were just trying to safeguard your heart, too afraid that if you did not then you would suffer a painful heartbreak and crumble down, falling down into a rabbit hole filled with despair and tears. And not only that but you would most likely lose your job at the Avengers HQ. 

Unfortunately for you, this day they had chosen to leisure around at the very last minute, that way not leaving you any room to change your schedule as to vacate their quarters before they arrived. You had just finished cleaning the halls but still had to put the cleaning supplies aside. And just like a freakin’ sappy scene taken straight out from a rom-com, in your eagerness to go home you missed the, equally distracted, bulky man coming your way so the expected occurred. 

_One touch, that’s all it took_

Your knees wobbled beneath you as his hand wrapped itself around your waist like a snake strangling its prey, all air expelled from your lungs as his own warm breath fanned over your face. You wearily looked up to meet his frown with steely eyes piercing your soul. _Anger? Frustration? Disgust?_ His unrelenting glare at you made you shrink on his arms. _Were you really the cause behind such strong dark emotion?_

His tight grip on you loosened up the moment you unconsciously flinched, and it did not go unnoticed by him. His eyes widened in realization of his current situation, his teammates eyes all set on you both now too, _he let you go._

‘ _Fuck_ ’’ an inward curse, _or so he thought…_ Shock filled your meek gasp that almost looked like a hiccup, something that he didn’t see that way. From his perspective all he saw was utter fear as your body automatically tensed at his touch and the way your orbs expanded when meeting his only fueled his own insecurities. No woman would ever feel safe with him, he cursed at his own inner demons for it, but actual words left his lips

“I’m so sorry!” You mumbled untangling away from him, quickly bowing your head as a sign of respect for him and for everyone that just witnessed you, before once again running into hiding

“What’s going on here pal?” Steve asked his long time friend who seemed somewhat lost and stuck in place “You ok?” He patted his shoulder

“Yeah, _yeah_ … _Wh_ \--why wouldn’t I be?” He stammered, slightly shaking his head as if wishing to regain his focus, looking back his amused friends

“I don’t know, _you_ tell _me_ … _us_ ” Steve corrected himself nodding his head to the side for Bucky to meet the curious eyes of Wanda and Sam, who were mischievously smiling his way

“Nothing happened” He shrugged

“That didn’t look like nothing a few minutes ago...” He said effectively hitting the nail, making him sigh at the accuracy of his words “ _Look_ , I don’t mean to make you feel bad, I just want you to know that there’s nothing wrong if there is something going on”

“It’ll never happen” He looked at him with a defeated expression, taking a beer from the fridge

“ _Why_? Because you say so?” He chuckled, taking a sip from his own beer bottle in hand

“You don’t get it, do you, Steve?” He narrowed eyes at him, finally admitting it out loud “ _YOU_ are Captain America and _I_ am The Winter Soldier… do you know the difference of that??” For the first time he not only acknowledge his fears but he voiced them out

“ _Correction_.. Sam is Cap now, I’m just here helping to run things and to train others” Steve said with a smile on his face

“It doesn’t make any difference because no matter who holds the shield, _you’re_ still Steve Rogers while I am… _me_. No one will ever look at me the way they do you” He clenched his jaw, dropping his empty bottle in the trashcan before leaving the room without a second thought, not giving Steve any time to answer back

“What on earth was that about?” Sam asked Steve with a raised brow watching Bucky’s retreating form

“I think he needs help...” He said knowingly looking at Sam

“ _Ah_ … I see” He smirked “You did learn something from Tony after all...” He said chuckling “So, do you have something in mind to help?”

_“Actually, I do...”_

##  **⤜★⤛**

Bucky thought that it was suspicious that Steve had changed his schedule for the mission at the very last minute, forcing him to go back home earlier than intended. He found it _almost_ mysterious in a way. But, _who was he to refute it?_ He let it go. It was almost funny the way how, on his way back home, there was only one thing on his mind... _you_

That shy but alluring Housekeeper that Steve insisted to declare was the best one that they ever had. There was something about you that he couldn’t shake off from his mind and it was absolutely mind-boggling. Ever since the first time that he met you, you were all that occupied his thoughts day and night, which he thought was not only absurd but borderline ridiculous, based on your reaction when meeting him. But he couldn’t avoid it, he couldn’t stop himself from what he thought to be a mere wishful fantasy, that a kind and sweet woman like you would ever look at him with adoration and love-filled eyes. _Little did he know…_

_And there you were…_

_He was paralyzed on the door frame_

Mindlessly dancing around to the beat of what it seemed to be your favorite song, at least based on how animated you looked with your graceful swaying and joyful voice. The motion your hands made as you swiped the counters with a cleaning cloth and the uniform you professionally wore being the only telltale signs of you being there for work and not mere leisure. He didn’t know he was shamelessly staring, he didn’t realize when he stopped dead on his tracks just to admire you and he would be in for the shock of his life had he seen the wide grin etched on his face.

You were in oblivion at first, simply following your usual tasks, you were the Head Housekeeper of the entire facility, something that you never understood. The Avengers could have easily chosen any regular cleaning company to ensure their clean spaces, yes! They did have some professionals hired exclusively to keep their sparkling floors and shiny windows as well as the sterilization for certain restricted areas, but when it came to their living quarters Tony always liked to keep it ‘ _homely_ ’, something that you thought was heavily influenced by Pepper. And when he was alive, he had entrusted you so much that you were among the few privileged people on the list with limited access to F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

This particular day you felt glad, _yes_ , glad because you enjoyed having the time to do everything right and joyfully so. You were not aware of the presence standing just a few feet away from you as you got lost into your reverie. Ironically, there was only one person in mind.. _Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes aka Bucky Barnes or better known to the world as The Winter Soldier._ The man everyone believed to be a myth, the one feared by those who did and the one who hardly became an Avenger after the Battle against Thanos. Even after meeting him and shivering under him, you still felt that nagging tug towards him and it was only growing ever strong by the passing days.

_You gasped_

Audibly so this time, as you finally saw him right there, so close to you. ‘What was he doing there?’

“Sergeant Barnes!” You greeted him, a flash of disappointment washing over you noticing the low sigh leaving his lips

“It’s just Bucky, I’m no longer in the military, remember?!” He said arching an eyebrow and slowly walking over to you 

“I’m sorry-- _hm_...For being here I mean” You hesitantly said “Nobody was supposed to be here at this time, that’s why I took the liberty to do-- _well_...whatever you just saw” You nervously said gulping hard in anxious waiting of what he would say 

“Don’t worry… There’s nothing to be sorry for, _you’re right_...I shouldn’t be here but something changed at the last minute. But please continue, do not stop your work on my account” He stoically said, not giving away the nervousness that was cursing through his veins at your mere presence there. _Maybe he should go? Why should he stay there anyways?_ The hesitancy he allowed only further helped the plans that were unknowingly set in motion behind his back. Just when he was about to retreat, _it happened_

_You squealed_

The loud alarm from the compound startled you to the point of shrinking down into a crouching position, the bright red lights flashing through the glass windows, the heavy metallic curtains came down as all doors automatically closed tight. He looked at you, hand-motioning you to stay down before checking for any signs of danger, his soldier persona immediately out with his gun drawn out and searching around for any unwanted intruders that could be a source of treat to you... _but finding none._

You had never been in any close encounters with danger, so this was absolutely nerve-wrecking for you. You tried your best to calm down your ragging breathing and shaking hands, you peeked from a corner but couldn't see any signs of Bucky or anyone else for that matter, since only the now dimmed lights lit the room as all source of natural light were off due to the security measures set in place from the emergency protocols system. Adrenaline rushed through you and without second thoughts you quickly stood up to grab the longest and sharpest kitchen knife that you could find, you were not an agent but that didn’t mean that you would go down without a fight if it called it for it. 

_You hid behind a wall waiting for what would happen next, you didn’t hear any steps approaching as you held the knife tightly against your chest_

_His eyes widened the moment he came back to the kitchen only to see that you were gone, he slowly move around the corner_

You turned your sight to the left for a brief second, your heartbeat raced as you felt a presence behind you, just like a moment out from a scary movie. _‘Was this it? Is this how you were going to die?’_ Thoughts like that crossed your mind as you swayed your knife at the possible intruder in one swift motion perfectly aimed at his neck. 

His hand grabbed your wrist right on time before steel met his flesh, a surprised look etched on his face

“ _You_!” You stammered watching him set the knife aside and lowering down his gun before setting it back behind his lower back.

“Expected someone else?” He joked trying to light up the mood “I’m sorry if I scared you.. _I hope that you don’t hate me more for i_ t” He uttered the last part barely above a whisper as if hoping that you didn’t hear it, but you did “--but _hey_! Smart move there!” He added pointing back to the knife on the counter, you sighed in relief. “ _Come_ ” He said, making you follow his lead, sitting down on the couch as you watched him pour a glass of water on your hands. “You okay?” He carefully asked noticing your still uneven breathing and shaking hands

“ _Oh_ … _yeah I’m ok._ Just slightly shaken up” You said looking down at your hands, controlling your breathing into a more regular pattern “What happened?” You asked him as he sat across from you

“ _Hmm_ … I don’t know but let’s try to find out, shall we?” He said as you nodded “ _F.R.I.D.A.Y?!_ Can you give me a report on the current state?” He asked out loud

 _“Hello Mr. Barnes! At your command! We are currently experiencing a test run on the new security protocols in order to enhance the agility of our system and response time, I apologize for any inconveniences experienced for it”_ You heard FRIDAY’s statement

“Why weren’t we informed of this?” He inquired curious as to why he didn’t get any notice of it since whenever there were any drills like this the team members were always aware of them, _no exception._

_“I received orders not to disclose this information with anyone”_ Bucky frowned upon hearing that. There was only one person who was authorized to override F.R.I.D.A.Y’s command after Tony’s death... 

“ _Steve_ ” He muttered with a heavy sigh, he knew that there was something weird at the change in plans at the very last minute and it was definitely _NOT_ a coincidence that _YOU_ , out of everyone else on the building, were the one to be stranded with him “How long is this going to be?”

_“It’s an estimated of an hour, Sir”_

“Thank You F.R.I.D.A.Y” He looked uncomfortable about it, _‘Was it for me?’_ You thought “I’m sorry about this whole thing” Bucky said frantically ruffling his hair “I swear this wasn’t planned” You tilted your head to the side as confusion showed on your eyes

“Why would I think otherwise” You mindlessly said watching him be taken aback

“You’re right, _I just… I--you_ know what, _never mind..._ ”

You nodded at him, not really knowing what to say but feeling the unmistakable lingering tension on the air. This wasn’t on your _to_ - _do_ list for today and for the first 20 minutes you both just sat there. Switching from thoughtlessly scrolling on your phone and awkwardly staring into space. Until finally deciding to break off the silence, _that was_

“ _Hmm_...Would you like a coffee?” You asked him, he just nodded. You moved to the kitchen missing his stare following your every movement until you returned with two cups of steamy coffee. You softly smiled watching him take a sip with a pleasant expression on “M’sorry but can I ask you a question?”

“You just did, didn’t you?” He lowly chuckled

“Earlier before, you _said_ something...” You started, nervously fidgeting with your fingers and without looking into his eyes “I know you think I didn’t hear you, but I did” His ears perked up at that “You said that you ‘hoped that I didn’t hate you more for it’, why would you say that?” You finally addressed the elephant in the room

“ _Huh_?” He caught on the question, thinking on what to answer, what was he supposed to say? _‘Hey! I just know that you can’t stand me and I’m sorry that you’re locked up with me right now?’_ As if sensing his wheels turning you spoke again

“And please be honest, I’m not going to get mad at whatever it is that you’re afraid to say… ” You exhaled letting all fear out of it, you weren’t the only scared one after all. 

“We’re really doing this, _aren’t we?_ ” He let out a defeated sigh “I know that you get uncomfortable in my presence...so I thought It’s not easy to be here with me right now” He said shifting in place, his elbows now resting over his legs

“Wh-- _What_?!” You stuttered in shock at what he said. “Why would you think that I hate you?” You heard a low groan as he rubbed his face before answering you

“I’ve noticed before, how you avert your eyes whenever I enter the room and how you scurry away when you get the chance… _you-- you avoid me_ ” You gulped down hard knowing you couldn’t refute that “I guess that I couldn’t expect any less”

“ _Huh_?” You knit brows in puzzlement “Please pardon me but what is that supposed to mean?” You watched him stand up, pacing back and forth in clear aggravation, at this point you were now standing too with arms folded over your chest, coffee sadly long forgotten 

“Are you really going to make me say it out loud?” He huffed “Im the Winter Soldier, _aren’t_ I? I’m already used to the hatred filled glares and retorts, why would I expect any different here?” To say that you were baffled was an understatement, _‘Did this really mean what you thought it means?’_ Your heart clenched at the possibility of him being in pain over the rejection of narrow-minded people. It wasn’t necessary for him to say anything else, you could see it in his eyes, _the hurt, the sorrow, the pain, the shame…_ The events of his past were never his fault, he was manipulated, forced into a life of darkness and blood that was never his. _Then it dawned on you…_

_Oh God… you gasped_

“You... _y_ —“ You paused trying to keep the forming tears at bay “You think that I see you that way too?!” You said in more of a statement rather than a question looking straight into his eyes, bright orbs sparkling with bewilderment

“Don’t you?— _I...I_ mean, isn’t that why you’ve been avoiding me?” His heart pounded inside his rib cage, _‘what would your answer be?’_ He had never expected you to ask such questions, to be this close to him. There was no way out, whatever that had to be said would be said

“ _No_ ” You firmly said without hesitance before chuckling against all logical thoughts evoking a frown on his face “This is not how I imagined to have this conversation…” You muttered walking back and forth as he set his hands over his hips

“Then... _why_ …?”

“Why did I avoid you all this time?” You cut him off sighing, he nodded with an intently look on his eyes “Must I really answer that?” 

“You’re using my words back against me?” He said with a low chuckle

“I avoided you because I was _nervous_ of you...not because I was afraid” 

“ _What_?” You could see his brain loading at what you said, you exhaled in frustration. Unaware of how much he had come to know about you in the brief interactions you’ve had, you were nervous, _he knew it..._ he could see it in the way that you were biting the inside of your cheek “And please, don’t hold back on my account…” His words made you stuck in place “I know that you’re nervous, you’re biting your cheek…” You widen your eyes at that… ‘ _How did he know that?’_

 _“You said…_ they see you as the Winter Soldier, but for me you’ve always been Sergeant James Barnes, the soldier who became an Avenger. The hero who fought back-to-back against Thanos” His eyes went wide as saucers at your revelation

“Why?? _How_ …??” He stuttered trying to grasp the meaning of your words

“Why not? If you were a bad person you’d be locked up at the Raft not here, or… are you asking me to believe that you willingly subjected yourself to HYDRA’s brainwashing and manipulation? All those deaths as Soldat...that you meant then?” You briefly paused weighing his reaction, admiring his shiny eyes filled with unshed tears as your voice slightly cracked “Because _I can’t.. I don’t._ Not when I’ve read everything that there was to read about you, not when I’ve see you up close all this time” You honestly said out loud the thoughts you had buried deep inside you, as you watched him come closer to you, making your breath hitch

“Then why have you...why did you scurry away from me each time?” You couldn’t stop your lips to curve up watching the light blush that adorned his cheeks. Feeling the same heat crawling beneath your own you moved away to once again seat down on the couch, this time around he chose to warily seat next to you

“I’m afraid that my answer will further embarrass me making it utter impossible to be able to look at you again Mr. Barnes” You lowered your head 

“ _Bucky_ … just call me Bucky _please_ ” You nodded

“I guess that here goes nothing…” Your words barely above a whisper, as your hands suddenly became really interesting to play with, anything to avoid meeting his intense gaze “ _I-I’m…_ ”

“I think that it’s now my turn to use your words… whatever it is that you want to tell me _doll_ , feel free to do so, _please_ ” He lovingly said, making your heart skip a beat at the intimate nickname he just used to refer to you

“I was protecting myself… I was afraid of rejection” You started

_“Rejection?!?”_

“ _Hmm_ …” You nodded, mustering up all the courage you had “I’m not the—how to say it?— the typical beautiful woman according to the current society’s beauty standards… so how could I ever tell the hero I admired that he made my knees buckle? How could I ever expect him to look at my way?”

“What are you saying here?” He asked again, still not believing what you were saying, hope flashing in his eyes. _‘Were you trying to say what he was hoping for?’_

“I’m saying that your stupid housekeeper feels more than admiration for her favorite hero but she cowardly kept it a secret…” Tears pooled down in your eyes, your lower lip quivering. _‘Was this it? Was this when he mocked me for it?’_ All thoughts were invaded by the feeling of his thumb lifting up your chin

But as your brain filled with doubts, his whole world was turned upside down. Every nerve ending of his body felt as if there was an electric current coursing through. You not only saw him as a hero, but _you had feelings for him?! Was this real? Or was he dreaming? Did he really stand a chance in love after all this time?_

“Don’t you ever say again that you’re not beautiful because to me you are the most gorgeous woman that I’ve ever met...” He softly said 

_‘Did he just say…?’_

He could read right through you right at this moment, if the way you were uncomfortably shifting in place. “What would you say if I tell you that your favorite hero was being a complete asshole to you just because he couldn’t handle the thought of falling for her fearing to be rejected himself?” He said cupping your cheek and rubbing it with affection, your lips parted, your breath hitched, your heart skipped a beat as his breath fanned upon you

“Does he?..” Your voice betrayed you filled with emotion as a few treacherous tears fell down. You locked your eyes with each other, chests heaving, the tension rising until an unbearable point. “So, I don’t hate you and you don’t dislike me either… _**was this a matter of perception then?**_ ” You felt as if your body was on fire feeling his other hand reach to yours, entwining them together 

“ _Not everything is like it seems…_ should have remembered it sooner, now I’m never letting you go” His voice turned huskier as the heat of his body engulfed you like an intoxicating drug that you could not live without. 

“ _Then don’t…_ ” There was no going back now as his lips crashed with your into a fervent kiss

_James Buchannan Barnes was kissing you_

_The Winter Soldier was embracing you_

You were not rejected, the one you once thought it to be an impossible unrequited love...was returned?! _Was this how heaven felt like?_ His lips moved against yours tasting every inch of you that there available for it, the hand on your cheek moved back to the nape of your neck as your intertwined hands got loose for him to circle your waist and yours to caress his wide toned back. 

Stars clouded his sight in a daze, the feeling thought to be forever buried inside him emerged covering him like a tidal wave. He now had a chance at something he had lost the hope to ever experience, you were giving it to him. You saw the good in him, you said the words that he needed to hear, you returned his feelings!

Air was completely out of your lungs, you were both flustered, his forehead rested over yours. All reverie was cut short as you heard someone clearing out his throat. _‘When did the doors opened up?’_ You both broke out from each other, but your heart and butterflies fluttered inside as you felt his hand tightly holding yours. _One look_ at the direction on the sound and you knew you sealed your fate

“So, I take it that it worked then?” A smirking Steve rejoiced into the scene unfolding in front of him.

“I knew that it was you…” You all chuckled

“Welcome to the family…” Steve’s words warming your heart as reality hit you. _No matter what happened from that moment on, you kissed Bucky Barnes, the man of your dreams and you would stay with him till the end of the line..._

##  **⤜★⤛  
** **A/N: Thank You for reading! Truly appreciate** **your support! Please don’t hesitate to drop your feedback in the comments below!💖💖💖💖**


End file.
